The Plummer Kids
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [On HIATUS] The Pacifier Just an everyday story. The kids go through life, face everyday conflicts... it makes sense even if you didn't see the movie. R&R!
1. Breakfast

NOTE: I don't own any of the characters. Nobody. Yeah.. and Disney made the Pacifier, not me. I hope you like this story... it's kind of kiddy but it's not done yet. I'm going to make changes and stuff. I put a character's list at the beginning so if you didn't see the movie, you'll still get it.

INTRODUCTION OF THE CHARACTERS:

**Julie Plummer** – a widow of a professor

**Zoe Plummer** – 16 or 17 year old take it or leave it pretty blonde girl who has learned how to drive, supports the family, throws parties when everyone is out, and is the oldest Plummer kid.

**Seth Plummer** – 14 year old checked the website on this guy; Max Theriot! who is just kind of lonely and quiet, called the "Creeper", likes the _Sound of Music_ and is emotionally unstable, trying to get over the death of his father. In this story, his hair will be that auburn color because I didn't like the blonde color, even though it's his natural hair color. My favorite character.

**Lulu Plummer** – a 9 or 10 year old take it or leave it girl who has kung-fu powers.

**Peter Plummer** – a 2 year old boy who still needs diapers and can't go to sleep unless you do the Peter Panda dance.

**Tyler Plummer** – the little baby who needs diapers too and takes pleasure in throwing up on people and crying his eyes out when you look at him cross-eyed.

**Shane** – The wrestling teacher at school who used to be a bodyguard for the kids.

**Murney** – the vice principle of the school who thinks he's the most brilliant person ever and gets mad at other people for stupid things.

* * *

"Kids!" yelled Julie Plummer from the bottom of the stairs. "It's time for school! We're almost late again!"

There was no answer. Mrs. Plummer let out a frustrated sigh, and bounded up the stairs.

She opened the first door, shaking her daughter in bed. "Wake up Lulu."

Lulu sighed contentedly, and went back to sleep.

Mrs. Plummer said, "Wake up LULU!"

Lulu turned around surprised, and got up. "Hi Mom."

"We have to go now!" Mrs. Plummer yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Lulu yelped in shock. She fell out of bed, jumped up, and began to comb her hair.

"Make your bed ok?" Mrs. Plummer told her.

"Yeah ok," Lulu said in a flustered voice. "I'll be down soon."

Mrs. Plummer kissed her on the head, and then ran into the next room.

"Zoe wake up now!" she yelled.

"What?" Zoe shrieked in surprise. She was a light sleeper, and had been dreaming about Scott, who she had gotten back together with, even though she thought he was stupid and had broken up with him before.

Mrs. Plummer, left the room, leaving Zoe scrambling around her room, trying to find something to wear, and fixing her pretty blonde hair.

Mrs. Plummer pushed on a blue cloth, and entered a dark blue colored room, with Greenday posters on the wall. "Seth," she called to her fourteen year-old son. "Wake up."

When he didn't answer, and lay hidden underneath the blankets, she took Shane's advice. Shane was the captain of the wrestling team who had watched out for her kids when the Ghost was still lost. That was over now, she hoped. Anyway, Mrs. Plummer lifted up the mattress, and flipped everything, including her son, onto the ground.

"Aww Mom," came Seth's low-pitched voice. "What was that for?"

The mattress came off, and a boy with long auburn colored hair got up lazily.

"We're almost late," Mrs. Plummer told him.

"Yeah, ok," Seth said. He pulled off his shirt and started to find something to wear.

Mrs. Plummer went downstairs to get breakfast ready. She had just put on some eggs when Tyler began crying. The babysitter, who had come back after quitting, went in to quiet him.

Next, Lulu came in wearing a mini-skirt and a miniature tank with UGs. She promptly sat down at the table and pulled out the cereal box and began to eat.

"Where's Zoe?" Mrs. Plummer asked her.

"Still fixing her hair and getting something to wear," said Lulu calmly.

Right then, they heard loud thumping from upstairs.

Seth came through the door, fuming angrily. He was wearing a long-sleeved Hurley top, a gray beanie, and tight jeans. "Mom! Zoe just busted my Greenday CD! So then I got mad and completely destroyed her Good Charlotte CD and then she snapped my Blink 182 CD in half!"

Mrs. Plummer didn't say anything. She gestured towards the table. With a groan, Seth sat down and started to eat breakfast.

"What are you going to do about it?" Seth howled.

"Nothing," Mrs. Plummer said simply.

Seth growled angrily, and then turned furiously to Lulu, who was smiling teasingly at him.

"What are you looking at?" he yelped. "Peter threw away your Avril and Ashlee CD's yesterday!"

"What?" said Lulu, spraying cereal across the table. "He did what?"

Seth smiled as Lulu barged out of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. "PETER! I'm going to KILL you!"

Zoe came running down the stairs. "Seth? Where did you put my brush? And where did you put my mascara and eyeliner? Where did you put my lip-gloss? SETH WHERE DID YOU PUT EVERYTHING?"

Seth grinned. "I hid it in…"

* * *

left you hanging there... please write... it gives me inspiration

FiNnGrl


	2. School Troubles

Haha! Second chapter! Thank you for some of the reviews... this chapter is kind of more depressing. I'm going to put more problems in the next chappie. Make Zoe anorexic and Seth bullied and Lulu something. Even some problematic junk for Peter and Tyler. Maybe facing preschool or something. lol

* * *

Seth grinned. "I hid it in…" he broke off laughing.

"TELLMEWHEREYOUPUTEVERYTHINGNOW!" Zoe yelled as loudly as you could.

"Zoe," said Mrs. Plummer calmly. She was used to chaos. "Sit down and eat. Seth? Tell her where you put her stuff."

Seth grinned. "I flushed it all down the toilet."

"Eww!" Lulu shrieked. "That's disgusting! That's why it didn't work this morning!"

"Seth!" Mrs. Plummer said sharply. "You're grounded!"

"But," Seth protested. "Zoe destroyed two of my CD's!"

"Zoe will buy you some new ones," Mrs. Plummer replied. "And you will do what she wants you to do for a week. And, you're grounded for the week too."

Zoe smiled smugly.

"Don't you say anything yet young lady," Mrs. Plummer said sharply. "You're grounded too. No more seeing Scott for a week. Now everybody get in the car. Zoe will drive you to school; I have to take Peter to pre-school."

Seth gagged. "What? Zoe's taking us to school?"

Lulu moaned, "Mom! Do you want us to die? Why don't you just put a bomb in my backpack huh? At least then I'd die faster!"

Zoe kicked her under the table.

Lulu immediately opened up her mouth and bawled, "Mom! Zoe kicked me!"

Zoe kicked her again.

But before Lulu could say anything again, Seth flicked her in the arm.

"Mom!" Lulu wailed, but Seth picked her up, placed a hand firmly over her mouth, and walked outside, where he deposited her in the minivan.

"Good job Seth," Zoe said, as she came out with all their backpacks and sack lunches, and Lulu's bright pink lunchbox. She got in the front seat, took a deep breath, and stuck her keys into the ignition.

"Hey, it wasn't for you," Seth replied, as she backed out of the drive way and nailed their neighbor's mailbox. "I really needed for her to shut up."

"Hey!" Zoe squealed, slapping her brother on the arm. "Just shut up and let me drive!"

"Yes ma'am," said Seth, saluting sarcastically, dodging her slap as he backed into the seat next to Lulu.

The next minute, both Seth and Lulu were screaming at the top of their lungs as Zoe crashed into four trees, one fire hydrant, one streetlight, one street sign, when finally she got pulled over and the policeman gave her a ticket.

Zoe was in a very, very bad mood. Seth and Lulu were too busy laughing to care.

They arrived at the school, sixteen minutes late. Mr. Murney, the vice-principal, hauled them out of the car, and dragged them into the office.

"Now, now, kids," Mr. Murney told them sternly. "You've been late every day of this month, and I think it's about time you be punished. Not as though you girls aren't already punished enough, having the Creeper as your brother."

He paused, and laughed at his own joke, while the Plummer kids looked at each other. Seth's eyes were full with a little bit of pain.

"I understand there is no man in the family, which is probably why you're family is so messed up right now!" Mr. Murney laughed again. "Ha, the only guy you have in your family is the Creeper, and wow," he said, faking sarcasm, "Some kind of guy he is! You're pathetic!" he roared.

"Shut up," came Seth's low-pitched voice. "Just shut up and leave me alone. Don't talk about things you don't understand. Don't talk about me just because I'm hurt and I'm different. Don't talk about my sisters because they're just as hurt as I am. Don't talk about any of us because you're just messing up **your** reputation. So, it seems like you can't do any of these, so why don't you just shut up?"

"Yeah," Zoe said. "Call me crazy, but I agree with him. For once."

Mr. Murney's mouth fell open; he had never been talked to like this before.

"Yeah," Lulu yelped. "Same thing goes for me."

Then all of the sudden, Seth burst into tears. He started crying, crying harder. The pain had come back with an overwhelming harshness, and he just ran out of the room, running as far as he could go. Running away from his fears. Running so that he could hide.

Meanwhile, Mr. Murney was recovering from the little rebellion.

"You," he gasped, fuming. "You, are in very big trouble. I think that a suitable punishment would be…"

* * *

hahA! you wanna find out what the punishment is? review... and more troubles up next. Next chapter will be longer. I promise.

FiNnGrl


	3. Problems

NOTE: this chapter kind of gets creepy at the end... i hope you like it... rating might go up

* * *

"You," he gasped, fuming. "You, are in very big trouble. I think that a suitable punishment would be…"

"That's enough," came a crisp voice from behind him.

All of the kids looked up to see Principal Claire Fletcher-Wolfe.

"Mr. Murney," she said sternly. "I think you have hurt these children enough. Why don't you go back to your office now?"

Mr. Murney left, but with the look that Zoe saw in his eyes, he was going to get revenge.

"Zoe, Lulu," Mrs. Fletcher-Wolfe asked, "Where's Seth?"

"Probably in the guys' bathroom," Zoe said.

"Or somewhere really quiet," answered Lulu softly. "He stays alone when he's sad."

"Is everything alright at home?" Mrs. Fletcher-Wolfe inquired.

"Yeah," said Zoe half-heartedly.

The principal couldn't help but notice the way she was holding back, not ready to open up her inner emotions.

"Everything ok with you and Shane?" Zoe asked, changing the subject.

Mrs. Fletcher-Wolfe blushed. "Yes." She and Lieutenant Shane Wolfe had gotten married the summer before. "Lulu, Zoe. I want you to go to class now. Tell them you're excused by me. I'll send Shane to go find Seth. He does have wrestling today, you know."

Zoe and Lulu nodded, and did as she told.

* * *

Seth was curled up on the playground, hidden from view. He rocked himself back and forth, trying to block out the words, the incidents that had happened that morning.

He had cried all he could; he couldn't anymore. He knew he would be picked on, again. They thought he was weird, but before his dad's death, he had had a lot of friends. But after the accident, he felt as though his life was being destroyed, and became depressed. One by one, even his closest friends left him and joined the wrestling thugs. His ex-best friends were now his worst enemies.

Seth heard a noise in front of him, and didn't bother to look up. Just someone going to make fun of him. Again.

"Seth?" he heard a voice call.

Seth raised his tear-streaked face from his lap. "Yeah Shane?"

"Hey Seth," Shane, his wrestling coach and past friend asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Seth sighed, quietly, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What happened?" Shane inquired, softly. "Was it Murney?"

"Yeah," Seth answered.

"Don't listen to anything he says," Shane told him. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Seth considered it. He considered releasing all of his emotions that tore inside of him, reaching, clawing to get out. But he decided not to, and keep them, running from them, trying to silence the screams of the past. "No."

Shane sighed. He could tell Seth was bluffing, but he didn't want to push the teen. He was moody enough as it was. "Ok, but you know, you can talk to me about anything."

"Ok," Seth replied, looking at the floor.

"Why don't you get to class now?" Shane said. "And I'll see you at wrestling today, ok?"

"Okay," Seth said. "But you're not going to see me anytime other than that."

"But what about the party for the wrestling team?" Shane asked, alarm rising in his voice. "Aren't you coming?"

"No," Seth replied quietly. "Zoe and I are grounded for smashing each other's CD's and for me flushing Zoe's stuff down the toilet."

Shane laughed, and helped the troubled teen up. "Come on Seth, go to class."

Seth looked behind him. "Ok," he said simply, and stalked off to class.

* * *

At recess, Lulu saw Mr. Murney creeping around, talking to the kids. She thought he was a wacko, and turned away.

* * *

Zoe sat with her group, next to Scott. But then, her biggest enemy, a girl named Sonya Smithenson came and sat on the other side of Scott.

"What are you doing Sonya?" Zoe yelped.

"Just sitting with your boyfriend," Sonya replied, feisty. "He probably likes **me** better anyway."

"Yeah right," Zoe argued. "If he likes you better, than why is he with **me**?"

Scott was starting to look a little uncomfortable. "Uh… guys, I mean, girls, can you stop talking about me?"

"Why shouldn't he like me?" Sonya intruded. "I mean, I'm thin and I'm prettier than you'll ever be."

"Are you calling me fat?" said Zoe, in an incredulous tone. "I'm fat?"

"Yeah," said Sonya snobbily. "It doesn't take a genius to notice that."

"I'm not fat!" Zoe screamed. "I'm not. I'm not, right Scott."

Scott hid his head in his hands. He didn't want to get involved.

"Fine!" Zoe yelled. "Scott, WE'RE THROUGH!"

She burst into tears, and ran off into the distance.

* * *

Seth witnessed everything. He dropped his lunch to the ground in surprise as his sister ran off.

"Zoe!" he shouted, running after her.

Zoe was uncontrollable. As he caught up, she stumbled to the floor, and kept on sobbing.

"Zoe!" he yelled. "Ignore them; they're just jerks! Come on, Zoe. It'll be okay; you can do better than Scott."

Zoe raised red-rimmed eyes, and began crying again.

Seth just hugged her, and quietly rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

"I'm not fat, am I?" she choked.

"No!" Seth yelped. "You're like the thinnest person I know! Don't think like that!"

"Yeah, ok Seth," Zoe whispered. "I have to go clean up now, ok?"

"Ok," Seth told her. "Just ignore everything they said. They're just crazy."

* * *

Zoe looked at her unhappily at her reflection in the girls' bathroom.

She stepped backward a couple of steps, and looked at her figure. She wasn't fat, was she? But the body that she had been so happy with this morning, now looked ugly and fat.

Fine. She would skip lunch, skip a couple of meals, and lose weight. Zoe looked at her uneaten lunch, and resisted an urge of hunger and threw it in the trashcan. It wasn't thelast time she would do this.

* * *

eh... Zoe is going to be anorexic or bulimic; haven't decided yet... lulu's and seth's problems come later.

if u wanna find out what happens to all of them, please review.

FiNnGrl


	4. Harder

Thanx for all the reviews. the next chapter! whee! i hope you like it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lulu was having her own problems. 

"Alyssa!" she complained, at her best friend. "Why did you cheat on the test? I saw you looking at my answers, and now I got busted!"

It was true. Since her answers had been identical, the teacher had believed Lulu had been cheating, and she was sentenced to a week of detention. Not only that, but she didn't have her best friend anymore.

"Gees!" Alyssa yelled back at her. "Gosh Lulu you're such a loser."

"Just shut up!" Lulu yelped, and then walked away.

* * *

Seth came in for wrestling practice. He liked it; it was fun with Shane as the coach and not Murney. Seth shuddered as he remembered coaching days with Murney, who had completely squished him on the mat, so he couldn't breathe and had bruises all over his torso after each wrestling practice. 

The problem was that Seth plainly wasn't built for wrestling. The other boys were always picking on him and pushing him around; but they were just dorks who ganged up on him in class.

The other boys were stocky and muscular and brawny, while Seth was tall and thin and slippery. Seth wasn't building any muscle, because no matter what he ate, he didn't put on any weight at all.

After practice, Seth walked outside. The gang of guys was there. Their leader, a jerk named Robert Heasen immediately got the group to surround him, and then they started pushing him around. Seth had put up with this for a long time, about every wrestling practice for about a month. Usually Shane saved him, which left Seth ticked off because he felt weak and like a loser.

Today however, the pushing became more rough, as the boys got more and more excited.

"Would you just stop?" Seth yelped. "What did I ever do to you? Just leave me alone!"

One of Robert's gang members, punched him in the face, bringing a trickle of blood from his nose. Robert pushed him down, and managed to kick him twice before Shane butted in, picked him up, and stopped it.

But Seth saw the look on Robert's face, and knew it wasn't over.

* * *

"Seth," Shane said quietly. "You have to learn how to fight back. They sense weakness, and they swarm all around you." 

"Well you don't know how hard it is!" Seth retorted. "They just gang up on you, and there's six of them!" He winced at the sore spot on his chest.

"Do you still want to do wrestling?"

"Yes! My dad wanted me to, and that's what I want to do!"

"But you're still taking drama, right?" Shane inquired.

"Yeah." Seth turned away, and looked out the window, with a lost look in his eyes.

Shane looked down from the steering wheel of his own minivan, (he dropped them off after school for Mrs. Plummer), and back at the other kids in the back. They were in really bad moods; anyone could see that.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

Zoe sniffled quietly, her eyes still red.

"Zoey?" Shane asked worriedly. "Lulu?"

Lulu was sitting in the back seat, in plain misery. Shane was worried. He hadn't seen her that sad since the Boy Scouts smashed their cookies.

He dropped them off, calling, "I hope you feel better guys."

The kids just walked sullenly to the door, and waved half-heartedly.

Shane sighed, and drove off home.

"Kids!" Mrs. Plummer yelled. "It's time to eat dinner. Oh, stop it Peter."

Peter had been having problems at pre-school. He had no friends whatsoever, because he sat in the corner by himself and cried.

The three older kids came stumbling down the stairs.

"Mom," Zoe said quietly. "I'm not going to eat this. You know how many carbs this has? And I'm not that hungry," she lied, ignoring the pang of hunger in her chest.

Seth sat sullenly at the table, grabbed a drumstick, and started eating. Lulu sat down, and stared glumly at her plate, only to push her salad back and forth, finally putting some in her mouth.

"Zoe," Mrs. Plummer said. "You have a great figure. But if you don't eat, you're going to look like some sort of zombie. Come on honey, just eat something."

Seth watched Zoe sit there for an hour, picking at her food, never once putting anything in her mouth. He spelled out a message on his plate with salad dressing: "Not Fat Zoe!"

Zoe just stared sadly back at him, and went on chopping up her food to make it look scattered.

Seth was worried. Zoe wasn't eating. He hadn't seen her eat her lunch, but maybe she had before.

Lulu noticed too. She nudged Seth. "Why isn't Zoe eating anything?"

"She thinks she's fat," said Seth.

Lulu was about to laugh, but she saw the seriousness in her brother's tone. "She's not!"

"I know," he answered.

Zoe looked quietly up from her plate, and left the room.

* * *

Review to find out what will happen. To Lulu, Seth, and Zoe. I think I'm going to physically injure Seth next, and put a scene in for Zoe, and a fight in for Lulu, and even something for Peter. The baby? I think that's a little ridiculous, but i'll put him a scene too. LIke learning to talk or something

Review, please?

FiNnGrl


	5. Worsens

Thank you for the reviews. dark destiny 2000 or whatever im sry... 2 lazy to check the real thing when i do a pain scene, i practically kill the character. I killed jake baker in one of my stories, so I'm sorry, I can't do what you want not to hurt Seth too badly. Luckily for you, this chapter isn't it. This chapter is kind of short. I tried to post it, but this morning the server wasn't working. So here it is.

* * *

The next day was just the same. The kids were late. Again.

Mr. Murney was getting angry. He had Seth and Zoe sit in his office, where he bawled at them for about an hour, until Principal Fletcher-Wolfe came in and broke it up.

Lulu sat alone eating lunch that day; nobody sat near her. She just thought about Alyssa, and wanted to cry. Luckily, Zoe saw her and sat down next to her.

"Where's your lunch?" Lulu asked her older sister.

"Um," Zoe said, looking uncomfortable. "I ate it already."

This wasn't true; Zoe hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the last day.

"Oh," said Lulu, and went on eating her own sandwich.

"So," Zoe asked. "Where's Alyssa?"

"She's being mean," was Lulu's quiet reply.

"Why?" Zoe inquired.

"Ok," Lulu took a deep breath. "We had a test and Alyssa cheated on it and I got the blame and now I have detention and she doesn't want me to tell on her because then she won't be my friend and…"

"Ok," Zoe said. "Take a deep breath. Why don't you just tell the teacher, because it's not fair that you get the blame for something she did."

"But then she won't be my friend anymore," Lulu said sadly, her eyes starting to water. "And I only have one best friend."

Zoe was about to say something, but she realized she couldn't. Zoe was popular. She had all the friends; she didn't know what her sister was feeling. She didn't know what Seth was feeling either, with no friends whatsoever. Lulu had had more friends before, Zoe knew that, but they had all seemed to vanish once Lulu demonstrated her kung-fu powers on one of them. Zoe just put her arm around Lulu, and quietly sat there.

* * *

Seth saw Zoe throw away her lunch, again. Then he saw her go sit with Lulu. When she came back, he looked her in the eye and said, "Zoe. You better eat."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I did eat my lunch."

"No you didn't," he retorted. "I saw you throw it away."

Zoe faltered for a moment, and then answered, "No! I did eat it. I just threw away… my friend's lunch."

"Oh yeah?" said Seth sarcastically. "Why does it say 'Zoe' on it then?"

Zoe hesitated. Then angrily she yelped, "Just leave me alone Seth! I'll be okay! I'm not going to be bulimic or anything! Why do you care anyway? People are right about you; you are to sensitive! You are creepy! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

She ran off. Little did she know how wrong she was.

Seth looked after her. He felt like he had been slapped. How could she say that to him? He loved her. She was his role model, everything he wanted to be. And then she had pushed him away, just like that.

He looked after her and for the second time that week, walked off to be by himself, and cried again. Cried for her. Cried for himself. But most of all, cried for his dad.

* * *

Peter looked behind him. All those kids were so _scary_. He missed Seth, where was he? Seth would hold him everyday, and hug him, and tell him he was the greatest brother ever. Seth even did the Peter Panda Dance for him when Mom was too tired. Peter loved Seth. But where did Seth go everyday? Not to a place like this, he hoped.

One of the kids, a blond boy, stepped up to him. "Boo!"

Peter screamed. He hid behind the couch in the room.

Looking straight forward, he saw another kid, his eyes glowing through the darkness.

* * *

ooo... creepy. I'm having a writer's block right now. I'll update when I can. Hehe, there's my sibling hate scene. I practically always write those. Ooh, in the CBTD fanfic, there's a big sibling hate thing going in on there... 11 vs. 1... lol

So, please review. It helps me... have inspiration

FiNnGrl


	6. Decisions

Hey, thanks for the reviews. They encourage me.

* * *

Peter was about to scream again, but the boy reached out and touched his shoulder. Somehow, this calmed him.

"Hi," came the small voice.

Peter grinned. "Hi."

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed. Seth refused to talk to anyone. He spent all his time locked up in his room, only coming down to get something to eat. He didn't know what to do. If he told anyone about Zoe, he would be betraying her. Zoe was getting thinner, but Mrs. Plummer just thought everything was alright. She didn't know that Zoe hadn't eaten hardly anything for the last couple of weeks. Lulu was quiet, Peter was talking all the time about his new friend, Bobby.

Zoe took them to school again, that morning. They were late. Again. And after they got chewed out by Mr. Murney, things started to change.

* * *

After recess, Lulu walked up to her teacher.

"Mrs. Mullines," she asked quietly. "Can I talk to you outside."

"Why of course," said Mrs. Mullines.

"Mrs. Mullines," Lulu said, sighing deeply. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

That was the same day Seth made his decision.

"Shane," he told his wrestling teacher. "I'm worried about Zoe."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Shane," he said, quietly. "She has eaten practically nothing in the last two weeks. She's getting thinner and thinner, and you can see her cheek bones now. I think she's bulimic."

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Shane demanded.

"I didn't want her to get mad at me," was his soft reply.

"Where is she now?" Shane roared.

"I don't know," he said. "I think she's in math."

"Idiot boy!" Shane yelled, and ran off to find Zoe, before something dangerous happened.

* * *

Zoe was in the girl's room, breathing quietly, her heartbeat rate increasing. She looked into the mirror.

For the last two weeks, everytime she looked at herself in the mirror, she had seen herself as fat. Disgusting.

But, the hunger pangs were hitting her sharp now. But she wouldn't eat. No! Did she want to gain everything she had just lost?

"I'm ok," she said out loud, as if to reassure herself. "I'm going to be okay. I'm just going to lose a little bit more, and I'll be okay. I'm alright."

She was feeling weak in the knees, and then, before she knew it, she passed out.

* * *

Seth looked sadly at the ground. He'd done the right thing. Hadn't he?

With a sigh, he turned around, right into Robert Heasen.

"Hey Creeper," he called. And then, he took his fist and punched Seth in the face.

Seth collapsed, his world going black even before he hit the floor.

* * *

I'm sorry. That was really short. But I'll try to write more the next chapter eh? Writer's block still bugging me.

FiNnGrl


	7. Not All Right

Thank you for all of the reviews. It really inspires me.

* * *

"Where's Zoe?" Shane barged into the math class. "Where's Zoe Plummer?" 

The math teacher looked up, startled. "Miss Plummer just asked to go the restroom," he said in a crisp voice. "Why, do you need her?"

"Oh darn it," Shane yelled. He pointed at a random girl. "You, come with me."

Little did he know that the girl he had chosen was Sonya Smithenson, Zoe's worst enemy.

* * *

Peter looked up from playing with Bobby. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. He just didn't know what it was.

* * *

"You," Shane yelled, pointing at Sonya. "Go in the bathroom and see if Zoe Plummer's in there." 

Sonya walked in. She walked out. "No."

Shane was so worried, he didn't notice the evil glare in her eyes, or the slow, sly smile that pulled at her lips.

* * *

Peter started to cry. 

The teacher, Miss Christie, a young woman, came to him. "Peter," she asked quietly. "What's the matter?"

"Sethzoe," were the mumbled words that came from him.

Miss Christie, thinking that there was nothing wrong, wiped his tears, and sent him back to play with Bobby.

Peter kept on crying, deep inside. Something was wrong. And he didn't know what. Seth. Zoe.

He could feel it. Something was happening to Zoe. It was dark, for her. Silence. Stillness, that scared him in a way.

Seth. He was hurt. Peter could feel the intense pain. Something was happening.

* * *

Seth slowly opened his eyes. He was on his back. That was weird. Trying to move his head, he felt a sharp pain. Could he move anything? He tried to turn. What was going on? 

Then he saw an all too familiar face in front of him. "Hello Sleeping Beauty," Robert growled. "You ready? Because I don't think this is going to be that fun."

"This isn't funny!" Seth howled.

"Who said anything about it being funny?" Robert whispered in a dangerous voice. He gestured to his friends.

Seth glanced at them. Baseball bats, chains, belts.

He realized that this wasn't funny at all.

* * *

eek. the pain chapter comes next. i need to write it. so while yoo wait, review. please. im sry. this was very short. 

FiNnGrl


	8. Hidden

NOTE: Thank you for all those beautiful reviews. I'm sorry this is kind of short. But I have school and other stuff. I'll try to write more and update soon.

* * *

"Where is Zoe Plummer?" Shane yelled, as he ran wildly from class to class.

Nobody answered. Nobody knew where she was. Unknown to Shan, Sonya had grabbed the unconscious Zoe, pulled her into a stall, locked it, and come back out, to tell Shane she had no idea where Zoe was.

Shane was getting frustrated and desperate. He resorted to his last chance. He went to his wife, Principal Claire Fletcher Wolfe.

* * *

Mrs. Plummer heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up.

"Hello, Julie Plummer," she said.

"Julie," came Shane's voice. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" she asked, not suspecting anything. "Seth in the principal's office again?"

"No," Shane's voice came slowly.

"What's the problem?" Mrs. Plummer asked, hearing a strange reluctance in his voice.

"I just found out," Shane answered. "Zoe's bulimic."

"What?" Mrs. Plummer screamed. She pulled over. She was starting to shake uncontrollably. "WHAT?"

"Seth told me," came Shane's low voice. "I'm trying to find her before it gets any worse. She has to be hospitalized."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't Seth…" Mrs. Plummer's voice trailed off in desperation. Sure Zoe had looked thinner, but Mrs. Plummer hadn't suspected anything like this. She thought about Seth. "Why don't you ask Seth where she is?"

"He said she would be in Math. I'll drop him off later, alright? I'm trying to find her right now."

Mrs. Plummer leaned against her seat. She couldn't believe it. With a small scream, she dropped her cell. It closed.

Shane, heard it on the other side and closed his eyes. He was scared, for one of the first times in his life.

* * *

"Hold him," said Robert to his wrestling thug bunch. When Seth was suspended, Robert went up to him. He kicked him in the stomach with one solid movement.

Seth groaned and doubled over. The thugs dropped him, and he fell, gasping. Not waiting for Seth to recover, Robert slapped him across the face, leaving a large red mark.

"Why are you doing this?" Seth yelped, as Robert punched him in the face. He flinched, and blundered on. "I never did anything to you!"

Robert signaled to his friends. They suspended him in the air again. Robert went up and lifted up Seth's bruised and bloody face. "You never did anything to me? You know how those people treated me after your bodyguard defeated Murney? I couldn't look at them; I was so ashamed. I hated it. Before I was everything; I was the coolest guy. After that, no one liked me," he said, kicking Seth in the groin. "No one talked to me. No one. You destroyed my life, Creeper," he said, kicking Seth in the chest. Seth heard his ribs crack, and he screamed out in pain. "And I'm about to destroy yours."

The wrestling thugs dropped Seth again. Seth closed his eyes and curled up into a ball as he watched the boys pull out a couple of heavy metal baseball bats.

* * *

eek. poor poor Seth. O well, in order to find out what happens, please review. Thank you.

FiNnGrl


	9. Frustrated

Thank yoo for all of yoor beautiful reviews.

* * *

"I NEED TO FIND ZOE PLUMMER!" Shane yelled, as he desperately ran to his wife. "Claire, Claire, Seth just told me, Zoe's bulimic."

"What?" said Principal Fletcher Wolfe. "Where is she? Have you found her?"

"Why would I be looking for her if I already found her?" Shane snarled. "I need you to send out someone; we have to find her. According to Seth, she has eaten nothing for the last two weeks."

"Oh dear God," Claire said. Picking up the announcement speaker, she spoke into it. "Please send Miss Zoe Plummer to the office at once." Turning off the speaker, she turned to her husband. "I really hope this works. That family has suffered enough every since the incident of their father's death. Meanwhile, you should continue searching."

"What about you?" Shane inquired.

"I'll wait," Claire said. "If she doesn't show up in about half an hour, then we know something is very, very wrong, and I'll send some staff members to look for her. Where have you checked so far?"

"The math room, the science room, I can't remember all of them," Shane confessed.

"What about the bathroom?"

"Checked there."

"You went into the GIRLS' bathroom?" said Claire incredulously.

"No," Shane said. "I sent a girl in. I think Sonya Smithenson was her name."

"Oh," said Claire. Something flickered in her mind. Sonya Smithenson. That name sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't quiet place it. "Keep on looking Shane."

* * *

Peter was screaming and crying. "I WANT MOMMY!" he howled.

"It's ok," Miss Christie was protesting. "It's ok."

He didn't hear her. Her words were meaningless. He had retreated into a dark corner of his world. Only Seth could understand him. And Seth wasn't there.

* * *

"Oh," Miss Mullines said. "Lulu, why didn't you tell me about Alyssa?"

"I didn't want her not to be my friend anymore," Lulu said, beginning to cry.

"Oh honey," said Miss Mullines, hugging her. "Just because she's your friend doesn't mean that you should lie to protect her."

"But," Lulu said, breaking down.

Miss Mullines was about to say something when Shane came in, his eyes looking wild.

* * *

Cliffy for yoo there. lol. Review?

FiNnGrl


	10. Crisis

NOTE: thank yoo all for the reviews. I'm sorry if this is going sort of slow, but it's taking awhile.

* * *

Seth screamed, and twisted in agony. He spat out blood on the ground as Robert used the bat to smash his stomach. He collapsed. He couldn't take it anymore. Robert brought the bat to his hand, and with a sickening crunch, Seth heard his arm break.

He was trying not to cry, but the pain hurt him so much, tears started to wet his eyes.

Robert stepped up to him and snarled, "Who's going to save you now Creeper? Huh? Who?"

Seth closed his eyes in fatigue. He hadn't rested much, before Robert sent him reeling back into a nightmare.

* * *

Principal Claire Fletcher leaned back in her chair. Sonya Smithenson. The name wouldn't leave her alone; it kept bouncing from the back of her mind, teasing her almost.

Then it hit her.

* * *

"Maybe Seth knows where Zoe is," Shane muttered to himself. His cell rang right then. Picking it up, he realized it was his wife.

"Shane, you better go check the girl's room yourself."

"But I'm a guy!"

"Yeah, I know, but Sonya Smithenson. I just realized. She's Zoe's worst enemy."

"Darn it! Should I send in another girl?"

"Sure, just make sure it's not Sonya."

"Ok. What are you going to do with that girl?"

"Send her to the office."

"Yeah ok. Bye, love you." He closed his cell and silently swore.

* * *

Peter was sobbing like crazy in the little corner. Miss Christie was worried, and called Mrs. Plummer.

"Hi, Mrs. Plummer?"

"Yes?" The voice on the other end sounded troubled and scared.

"Um, does Peter usually cry a lot?"

"No, why?"

"Because he won't stop."

"Oh darn it."

"Could you pick him up?"

"Ok."

Miss Christie put down the phone, relieved. She didn't want to deal with family issues.

* * *

"Sonya Smithenson," called the teacher.

"Yes?" Sonya asked, rolling her eyes.

"Principal Fletcher Wolfe would like to see you."

"Why?" Sonya said, her voice edgy.

"Just go."

"Ok."

Sonya stepped, up, confidently, not believing that anything would happen. How wrong she was…

* * *

Shane found another girl, who was definitely not Sonya. He asked her to go into the girl's bathroom and see if there was anything fishy. She happily complied.

Shane stood, waiting nervously outside of the door, and he heard a loud scream from inside. Turning, he desperately pushed open the girl's door, not caring if he wasn't supposed to go in there. He hoped he wasn't too late…

* * *

don't yoo just love cliffs? probly not. but i haven't written anymore yet. i'll write more, when i have time. Review... please?

FiNnGrl


	11. Pain

Thank you for all the reviews. I really, really appreciate them. Thank you for reading. The next chapter. Kind of short, but I'm running out of inspiration. Give me ideas.

* * *

Seth opened his eyes tiredly. Seeing that Robert wasn't done, he closed his eyes and went back into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Seth woke up what seemed like hours later. He was in some building of some sort. Robert was there, he could feel his presence. Seth tried to move, but a streak of pain filled his entire body. He tried to get some breath, but somehow he couldn't. Robert was grasping onto his neck, choking him… Letting out a tired moan, he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Lulu was worried. Shane had burst in, asking her where Seth or Zoe was. She had no idea, of course. Where could they be?

Her heart was beating fast. Could something have happened to them?

* * *

Shane ran wildly into the bathroom. "What happened?"

The girl was screaming, and then she stopped, her hands over her mouth. Her finger trembling, she pointed to a still figure on the floor. Zoe lay there, prone, unconscious.

"Oh my God," Shane gasped.

He kneeled down to the floor and checked for a pulse. Luckily, it was there.

"You," he said, pointing to the girl. "Go tell the teachers to call an ambulance. It's an emergency."

The girl nodded, breathlessly, and left the room, pale.

Shane bent down next to Zoe and let out an anguished moan. Nobody deserved this. Why Zoe?

* * *

"What is it Peter?" Mrs. Plummer said, kneeling down and looking into his eyes.

"Zoe," he mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Wrong," he muttered.

"Yes I know," she said, hugging him.

"Seth," he whimpered.

"What about Seth honey?" Mrs. Plummer asked.

"Seth," he said, starting to cry.

Mrs. Plummer went white, and then her cell rang.

* * *

"Julie?" came the voice.

"Yes Shane?" she asked breathlessly.

"We found Zoe. She's unconscious. We got an ambulance. She's going to St. Margaret's. Can you find your way there?"

"Yes Shane," she answered. Then, "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know Julie," he replied quietly.

Then she realized something. "Shane, where's Seth?"

"Um, I don't know, but I'll take him and Lulu to meet you there, ok?"

She gasped audibly. "Shane, something's wrong. I know it. Find Seth."

There was silence from the other end. "I'll do what I can Julie, but I doubt something is wrong."

"No!" she yelled. "There's something wrong! Please find him. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him…"

"I will," Shane promised. What could be wrong?

Little did he know that something was going wrong. Very, very wrong.

* * *

Haha. Left you hanging. Again. But that's all I wrote. Or else I would have posted more. Thank you. Review?

FiNnGrl


End file.
